koritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Tanner
Backstory: Samuel Tanner (Birth Name: Carver "The Mad King" Southerland) was born into a disgraced noble family, The Southerland's, who had lost their credibility after falling into their greed and lust for power and becoming tyrannical dictators of their domain. When this was brought to the attention of the 6 other noble families in the country, they sent their best men from each house to take down the family. In the ensuing fight many members of the family were killed including the family head Miller Southerland, Carver's grandfather, after he killed half the capital cities population in an attempt to kill the 6 houses aires. The name of the Southerland's was forever disgraced and the family was left in tatters, Changing the family name to Tanner, Carver's father vowed to restore the strength of the family and get his revenge on the other 6 houses. Growing up Carver, now going by the name Samuel Tanner, was taught everything about his family and the other houses. Being told he would bring the strength back and lead the family into a new era. That his family was glorious and righteous and the people took that from them. From the age of 6 he was taught to kill and fight for his family. When he was 7 his own father cut off his arm and ripped out his eye forcing cheap and faulty robotic replacements onto him to "make up for his short comings". Once he reached the age of 10 he was pretty much completely brainwashed by his family ideals. He then set out to travel the world to learn different skills and get dirt on the other 6 noble houses in order to help take them down. Through the years he learned a bunch of survival skills, building off the basics his family taught him and even picked up smithing to help keep his guns and weaponry in working order. Eventually after about 7 years of traveling, espionage and murder, he ran into a group of adventurers, Debra Blues (20), a Ranger, Vira Williams (18), a Paladin, Jax (18), a Rouge, Todd Smith (17), a Duskblade & finally Zadornov Gundleman (14), a Necromancer/Sorcerer. Deciding to join the group under the pretense that the same thing happened to his family, Truly believing the people that attacked his family to be bandits, he figured that working with the team he could convince them to help his cause. As the group got stronger, they started traveling as an adventuring party to prevent what happened to them from happening to anyone else ever again. After 2 more years of travels and adventuring the group finally got a good tip on the bandit group and felt strong enough to take them out, when Samuel was around the age of 19, They went off to follow up their lead on the bandit group and defeat them. In the resulting combat the group over-powered the bandit group and were going to bring them into the authorities but, Samuel seeing the enemies in his eyes, as though he had captured the group that ruined his family, had other ideas and proceed to execute the bandits till Todd, who was nearest to Samuel, could get over to him to stop him. After the event Samuel was thrown out of the group. Now alone again after traveling with a team for the last 2 years he felt a sense of loneliness, he realized he had kind of looked up to the group, as if they were a family he never had or deserved to have. Thinking it was best he got kicked out so he couldn't ruin them like his family did to him. Samuel spent the next 4 years traveling, alone, traveling all over the world to learn all he could. Slowly he was breaking the hold his family had over him. During his adventure he learned of his old teammate, Todd Smith's, death. Which hit him... a lot harder then he ever expected. It changed something in him, realizing his family was wrong, that he had a family with that group and ruined it. That what his family had done to him had cost him the closest thing he had to a real family. So he starting to think up the idea of bringing his family's honor back but as a force for good like the other houses, not for his family or anyone else but because it's what he wants to do. So he set out to find out what happened to Todd and to help his adventure, to work towards redeeming himself and possibly gain notoriety to achieve his goal of restoring the Southerland house's name for good. Character: Samuel Tanner / Real Name: Carver Southerland: Started as: Player Character (Michael) Class: Ranger/Gunman Lv. 6 Personality: (Start) Private, Untrusting, Malicious / (End) Reserved, Rough exterior but cares to an extent Looks: 6'4" / Blue Eyes, Brown Hair Age: 28 Race: Human Alignment: CE -> CG Religion/Patron Deity: --- D&D Edition: 3.5 Relation: Son of: Miller Southerland & Janice Southerland Brother of: Monica Southerland Husband of: --- Father of: --- Ancestor of: --- Former Party Member of: Todd Smith, Debra Blues, Vira Williams, Jax & Zadornov Gundleman Special Item(s) & Skill(s): Skill(s): * --- Item(s): * Robotic Eye: Allows him to see 60ft Dark Vision to 60ft Low-Light Vision * Robotic Arm: Emits light like the light spell also has a lighter in the thumb it also gives +1 Shield & AB * Punch-o: When worn poncho is flipped to the side it activates the "Good, Bad & Ugly" Theme song * Tumbleweed Belt: When touched it would create a tumbleweed that would roll by behind the character * Infinite Pocket O' Cigars: When reaches into pocket a cigar is summoned * Ma'am: A cowboy hat when tipped gives a twinkle to his smile or grittiness to his look Weapon(s): * --- Adventure: Armnos V Adventure: The Coast V Adventure: Korits V